


little kingdoms in your chest

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Kink Bingo 2015, M/M, settle down this is probably less trashy than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Bruce stares at him, blue eyes dark with <strong>want</strong>, and Jason says, "Bruce. Take me home?"</em> (follow-up of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4217541">this</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	little kingdoms in your chest

**Author's Note:**

> apparently it's like summer blockbuster season and all I write are sequels. this is mostly for ohmcgee, and for the "bites/bruises" square on my Kink Bingo card. but mostly for ohmcgee.

Jason feels a warm hand on his shoulder, and then a voice he hasn't heard in almost a year asking, "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"

When Jason turns on his barstool, Bruce's eyes get wide like he's seen a ghost, but he doesn't move. "Even if they were," Jason says, "I'd kick them right out to the curb. Sit down, Bruce."

"I –" Bruce starts, but Jason doesn't listen, just shakes his head and says, " _Sit._ "

Bruce sits. He orders a beer, and Jason gets a chance to look at him. He's still the hottest thing Jason's ever seen, and Jason's _never_ sat this close to him, so close he can see the little lines at the corner of Bruce's eyes, the trace of stubble on his cheeks, the hair on the back of his knuckles when he hands the bartender his card.

Once he has his beer, Bruce turns back to look at him. "I'm not your teacher anymore, so it's not my place," Bruce says. "But aren't you a little… underage to be drinking?"

Jason grins, swirls the straw in his drink. "Maybe," he says. "But I'm just drinking a Coke." He gestures a little ways back, says, "I'm designated driver tonight. Now, Stephanie on the other hand…"

Stephanie's standing between some girl's legs and she has her pushed back against a pool table. Jason's pretty sure he's not actually _needed_ here anymore if Steph keeps that up.

"Ah," Bruce says. "You know, I always thought the two of you…"

Jason raises an eyebrow, and Bruce doesn't finish the sentence. "Come on, Bruce," Jason says. "You know I had it so bad for you I couldn't have seen Steph if she sat on my lap and put her tits in my face."

Bruce turns _bright red_ , and Jason fishes some ice out of his glass and chomps on it. "That," Bruce says, "Was… vivid."

"That's nothing," Jason says, "compared to what I used to think about doing with you."

"I…" Bruce says. "Jason, you shouldn't… I heard you're at Gotham U, is that right?"

Jason nods. "That's right," he says. "History major, at that."

"Oh," Bruce says. "That's…"

Jason grins, slurps down the rest of his soda. "What can I say?" he asks. "You _inspired_ me, Bruce."

"That's – that's flattering, Jason," Bruce says. He rubs at his face, runs his hands through his hair. "I should – I should go, I think. This – isn't appropriate."

He starts to move, but Jason grabs his arm, leans forward until his mouth brushes Bruce's ear as he says, "What's _inappropriate_ is how bad I want you to shove me against this counter and fuck me until I forget my _name_." He licks the shell of Bruce's ear, feels Bruce's whole body shudder, and Bruce's hands fly out but not to push, but to pull, until Jason's off his barstool and between Bruce's legs.

"Yeah," Jason says. "That's what I thought."

"Jason," Bruce says. He runs his hands through Jason's hair, and Jason buries his face in Bruce's neck. "Jason, I… This…"

"I wanted you so fuckin' bad, Bruce," Jason says. He lifts his head up, looks Bruce in the eye. "Still do. And if you tell me right now you never felt like that about me, I'll walk away right now. But you gotta say it."

Bruce kisses him. Bruce fucking _devours_ his mouth, licks his way inside, squeezes Jason so hard there's going to be a bruise.

"Oh, god," Jason says when Bruce pulls back. His heart's racing like that time he took too much speed with Roy, and he has to hold onto Bruce's shoulders to keep him upright. Bruce stares at him, blue eyes dark with _want_ , and Jason says, "Bruce. Take me home?"

In the car on the way to Bruce's place, Jason texts Steph and tells her to call a cab. _asshole_ , Steph texts back with an angry emoticon. _this was supposed to be my night to get wasted. whoever yr going home with better b amazing._

He doesn't answer, doesn't tell her that it's _Bruce_ , mostly because he can't keep his eyes off of Bruce any longer. Bruce asks him about school, and Jason babbles on even though his dick's so hard all he really wants to do is tell Bruce to pull the car over right here.

"I heard about your scholarships," Bruce says. "That's really – your parents must be so proud."

"Sure, yeah," Jason says. He doesn't say he hasn't seen his father in years, doesn't say that his mom's on so many drugs she doesn't even know what day it is. He's got every fucking _day_ to feel shitty about that, but this is – this is _his_.

Bruce's place is _way_ nicer than a teacher's salary should be able to afford. "My parents, they were… very well off," Bruce explains.

"I'll say," Jason says. He wanders around the apartment, eyeing up the art prints on the walls, the shelves and shelves of books that make Jason's hands itch to pull them off and start reading them, but when they reach Bruce's bedroom, Bruce stops Jason with a hand on his shoulder.

"Jason," he says. "Are you – are you sure? This – I would never have…"

"When I was in your class," Jason says, "I used to miss half the period right after because I was too busy jerking off in a bathroom stall, thinking about you."

"God," Bruce says. He licks his lips. "That – that shouldn't be –"

"I could get off just from your voice," Jason says. "Just – the way your face would light up when you talked about the Civil Rights movement, the way your hands held a book." Jason swallows, says, "I know it was fucked up, Bruce, okay? But you're not my teacher anymore, so –"

"Get on the bed," Bruce says. Jason backs up towards Bruce's bed until the back of his legs hit the mattress, and he sits down. Bruce stays by the doorway, and Jason can't figure out what his deal is until Bruce says, "Show me. Show me what you'd do."

"Jesus," Jason says. A shiver runs down his whole body, and gets his jeans open and his dick out so _fast_. "Touch yourself," Bruce says, and then Jason starts to jerk off, keeping his eyes on Bruce the whole time.

"God, Jason," Bruce says. "You're beautiful." Jason sees Bruce's dick tenting his slacks, and he wants to crawl back over there on his knees and _swallow_ him, but Bruce asked him to do this, and –

"Tell me," Bruce says, "what you want us to do."

Jason squeezes his dick, reaches down to play with his balls, his jeans falling down around his ankles as he throws his head back. "Everything," Jason pants. "Just – need you to fuck me so bad, I –"

Then Bruce is _there_ , huge hulking mass of him standing over Jason before he gets to his knees, nudges Jason's hands away and swallows his dick.

"Oh my god," Jason says. "Oh my fucking - _Bruce_ ," he says, and that's all the warning he can give before he comes in Bruce's mouth, bucking into him as he does.

Bruce pulls back, licks the come from the corners of his mouth, and it's the hottest thing Jason's ever seen. "Kiss me again," Jason says, and Bruce does, drags Jason down until he's in Bruce's lap, and whatever Bruce was wearing is pretty much a wash at this point. Bruce tastes like beer and come, and when Jason starts unbuttoning Bruce's shirt, Bruce sucks on his bottom lip.

"God," Jason says once he gets Bruce's shirt off to reveal abs like he's never even _dreamed_ Bruce had. He knew his arms were huge, knew he was a beast in a suit jacket and tie, but _fuck_. "Your body is _ridiculous_ ," he says, and Bruce laughs, warm and low.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he says.

"You should," Jason agrees. He kisses Bruce's neck, sucks a bruise there and Bruce lets out a gasp. "Jason," he says. "I have school Monday morning, I –"

Jason sucks a bruise on the _other_ side of Bruce's neck, too. "Don't care," Jason says. "I waited years for this. I want _everyone_ to know you're mine now."

"Oh, god," Bruce gasps, and he slides down to the floor. Jason licks down his neck and collar bone, scrapes his teeth over his nipples, tongues the dip of Bruce's abs and then rubs his nose against the dark hairs above Bruce's waistband. He unbuttons Bruce's slacks and pushes his boxers down, and his mouth fucking _waters_ at the sight of Bruce's cock.

He can't wait to get Bruce's cock in his mouth, and he doesn't; he licks Bruce from base to head, and Bruce groans. He sucks the head of Bruce's cock, takes him down as far as he can until he almost chokes.

"The thing is," Jason says when he pulls off. He looks up at Bruce, who's staring down at Jason like he's the greatest thing he's ever seen. "I really wanna suck your dick. Like, I've had about seven hundred different fantasies about blowing you under a desk."

Bruce takes a sharp breath as Jason ducks down to lick his balls, asks, "But?"

"But," Jason says. He sits up, pulls his Pretenders t-shirt over his head. "I really need you to fuck me. You good with that?"

"Yes," Bruce says, and Jason crawls back up his body to kiss him again, his hand still wrapped around Bruce's dick. "God, Bruce," Jason says. "You're gonna _wreck_ me."

Bruce furrows his brow, and Jason traces the line it makes in Bruce's forehead. "I can – I can be careful," he says, and Jason laughs, leaves a wet kiss on Bruce's jaw. "Not what I meant," Jason says. "Lube?" he asks, and Bruce flinches, then says, "Nightstand."

Jason stands up and grabs lube and a condom out of the nightstand, kicks his jeans off the rest of the way followed by his shoes and socks, and then lies down flat on his stomach.

"Remind me," Jason says, once Bruce finishes getting undressed and gets on the bed next to him, "to ask you about some of that other fun stuff in there."

He looks up in time just to see Bruce turn red again. "Don't be embarrassed," Jason says. "Everyone knows the quiet ones are secretly kinky as _shit_."

Bruce squeezes some lube onto his fingers and starts to rub at Jason's hole. "And what does that make you?" Bruce teases.

"You mean, like." Jason's words come a little slower when Bruce slides one thick finger into him. "Does that make me _tame_?" Jason asks. "Hell, no. I – oh _fuck_ , like that," he says when Bruce crooks his finger _there_ , shudders when Bruce does it again. Jason grinds his dick against the sheets to get a little friction.

"Tell me," Bruce says. He adds a second finger, leans down until his mouth is on Jason's ass, sucking a bruise on one of his cheeks. "What else you thought about when – you thought about me."

Jason turns to look at him. "I used to think about you bending me over the desk a lot," he says. "That was number one, for obvious reasons. But sometimes you'd make me wait, drag me back to your place, throw me down on the bed and just go to town." Bruce licks up Jason's spine, and Jason feels Bruce's canines in his shoulderblade. "That was a hint, by the way," Jason says.

"Mm," Bruce says. He adds a third finger, slowly, _so_ slowly, and Jason's been ready for ages, but Bruce – "I gathered, thank you." He fucks Jason with his fingers, or more like slowly _screws_ him with them, the kind of tease that makes Jason want to gnash his teeth.

"Tell me what you like," Bruce says. He slides his hand underneath Jason to grip his dick, and Jason's so caught up in the thought of _that's Bruce's hand_ that he forgets to answer. Bruce bites the shell of his ear, and Jason gasps out, "Anything. Please. Just."

Bruce laughs, and it's so close to Jason's ear that Jason thinks he might come again just from _that_. "You know, a year with you in my class, and I don't think I ever heard you say _please_."

Jason grins. "You saying I was a rude little shit?"

"Mm," Bruce says. "Something like that." He takes his fingers out of Jason's ass, and Jason _whines_ at the loss, can barely hold still when he hears Bruce ripping the condom package open.

Jason turns on his back to look up at Bruce. "How do you want me?" he asks.

"Since you've been so honest?" Bruce asks. "Every way I can have you."

"Hm," Jason says. "I guess you're calling in sick Monday."

Bruce laughs, a little softer than before. "You're sure about this?"

"Bruce," Jason says. He sits up on his knees, grabs Bruce's face with both hands. "It's okay. Seriously. I've wanted this for a long time." He kisses Bruce, says, "And I'm thinking you have, too."

"Yes," Bruce says, making it sound like a goddamn _crime_ even though he's already had Jason's dick in his mouth.

"So _fuck_ me," Jason says.

"Yes," Bruce says, as if it's a question. "All right," he says, and Jason opens his mouth to tease him about that, but then Bruce grabs him, lifts Jason _up_ and then lowers Jason down onto his cock.

"Oh my god," Jason says. "Oh my _god_."

"Is this – are you –"

" _Yes_ ," Jason hisses, and then Bruce is all the way inside of him, and Jason's positive he could come just like this, nothing else, just Bruce filling up _up_ like this, huge and hard and _perfect_. He kisses Bruce again, wraps both arms around Bruce's neck and then Bruce starts to move, lifting Jason up and down with each thrust.

"God," Jason says. "Don't stop, okay? Just – _god_."

Bruce tips his head down and sucks a bruise into Jason's neck, and Jason shivers at the feel of Bruce's teeth digging into his skin. "Yeah," Jason says. "Mark me _up_. I wanna tell everyone."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," Bruce says, but that doesn't stop him from sucking another string of bruises into Jason's collarbone, and Jason laughs, bounces on Bruce's dick and then cries out when Bruce hits that spot inside of him again.

" _Fuck_ ," Jason says. "God, you should've done this a _year_ ago."

Bruce looks up. "There is the small matter of you being my student."

"Sure," Jason says. "But you _wanted_ to."

Bruce doesn't say anything, and Jason pushes, same way he would when he didn't think Bruce was telling the full _story_ in class. "Come on," Jason says. "I told you everything. Tell me."

Bruce pushes Jason down to the bed, wraps Jason's legs around him before he speaks. "Every day," Bruce says. "I – I've never – and I _would_ never, with any student." He wraps his hand around Jason's dick, and Jason _whines_ , thrusts back against Bruce to get him to move.

"You were different," Bruce says. "Maybe because you were so smart, so beautiful –"

"Such a pain in the ass?" Jason asks, and Bruce snorts. "Sorry," Jason says.

"My point is," Bruce says. He takes Jason's legs, throws them over his shoulders and leans all the way _in_ to Jason again, covers his jaw in hot, wet kisses. "I wanted you. Fiercely."

"Man," Jason says. "That's almost as good as you saying you wanted to bend me over your desk."

"Well," Bruce admits. "That, too."

Jason laughs, and then Bruce starts fucking him again, thrusting quick and hard until he hits Jason's prostate with every thrust, until Jason's head is halfway off the bed and he can see the pile of clothes on Bruce's floor, the books strewn in front of his closet, the stack of papers waiting to be graded. Then Bruce pulls him up again, and Bruce is looking down at him, sweaty and pink-faced and so painfully _gone_ for him that Jason doesn't know how the hell he didn't see it before.

Bruce bites Jason's mouth when he comes, keeps fucking Jason through it until Jason shudders and swears and splatters come all over his belly and Bruce's hand. Bruce lets him go and pulls out, but Jason keeps his legs wrapped around Bruce, doesn't want him to _move_ yet, doesn't want this to just be _it_.

Maybe Bruce hears some of what's going on in Jason's head, because he lets out a deep breath, leans his head on Jason's chest and says, "I probably shouldn't ask this, but… Could we… Could I see you again, Jason?"

"Wow," Jason says. "You say that like I was ever planning on leaving."

He does leave, but not before he cooks Bruce breakfast the next morning, not before he shoves Bruce against the refrigerator and sucks him off, not before they destroy half a set of china when Bruce lifts him onto the table and returns the favor.

And even then, it's really not for long.


End file.
